I Know
by suspensegirlinc
Summary: Post 3x07 - She knows he's forgiven her, but she still has some doubts. CB Angst/Fluff o/s


A/N: I was rewatching some scenes from 3x07 & I just get all giddy when I see CB nuzzling. It's just so adorable and rare with them. I love it so much. Post-episode. Fluff plus some angst, but mostly sweetness. =)

…

"I really am sorry, you know," she said quietly, wondering if he'd already fallen asleep because his breathing had become so steady. She continued tracing circles on his chest for a few more moments to see if he would respond. The moment she stopped, she felt circles from his own fingertips being drawn on her back.

"I know."

She sighed against him, her breath flitting across his skin as she snuggled closer. She felt him tuck her head of curls beneath his chin. She'd missed this kind of intimacy they had now that was absent during the last week. She'd tried to deny it, but deep down – or maybe not that deep – she'd known he hadn't really forgiven her. Her insides felt tight again at the memory, and for a moment she felt sick.

"Blair?" His fingers stilled against her and she forced herself to relax again.

"Do you think you would have forgiven me if I hadn't helped you save the bar tonight?"

The circles did not resume on her back. She felt chilled to the bone and wondered how soon it would be until time travel would be possible. Or invisibility.

"I think…" he said after what felt like a millennium. "That you would still have had to apologize."

She sighed and pressed her face closer against his skin. "I apologized last week."

"I was still licking my wounds," he said, slipping his fingers into her hair. The movement put her at ease and she knew it was going to be alright. She relaxed completely beneath his touch and nuzzled somehow closer.

"Lily told me I shouldn't go to you that night. I guess the next morning wasn't a safe bet either."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I still love you," he reminded her. Flutters briefly flushed through her system.

"I know. It just felt like the end for a little while."

He raised his head to look at her in question, but she did not raise hers. She felt the question in his eyes though.

"I cried that night. Hard. Aside from the Jack thing, I'm pretty sure what I did to you last week is what I regret most in my life."

He felt her shiver against him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tugging the sheets higher up along the length of their bodies. His first thought was to chastise her about bringing up Jack, especially because of what she'd managed to pull regarding him the day before, but he held his tongue. She'd been punished enough. From what she'd just confided, he knew anything he would've done could never have amounted to what she might do to herself. He made a mental note to always remember that.

"It's over now, Blair. I forgive you. We're alright." He pressed a kiss to her forehead again.

She sighed loudly. "Maybe. But Serena doesn't forgive me." The silence following ate at her. "I just can't seem to get things right lately." She wanted to add a _huh_ in question, so that he'd squeeze his way into her spoken thoughts, but maybe that was too much considering the fact that he'd _just_ forgiven her.

"Nobody's perfect," he informed her. "Not even us."

She smiled softly, unbelievably pleased that he'd included himself in the conclusion. He was obviously on her side again, all harsh feelings forgotten. She breathed easily against him.

"I missed you a lot this week…it wasn't the same."

"I know."

"I won't ever do it again."

"I know."

"I wasn't thinking straight… I know if I had stopped to think of the big picture, of _us_, I would have never gone through with such a ridiculous plan."

He was silent.

"Chuck?" she asked hesitantly, cursing herself for being so insecure, so bipolar tonight. He'd forgiven her hours ago and they'd made sweet, hot, breathless love that had brought them together and concluded the fight officially over. Still, any wrong slip and she feared he would be mad at her again. Occasionally, part of her said she should leave and go home. Maybe he needed yet another day without her to forgive her. But she couldn't make herself do it. She felt so safe and warm and whole in his arms. It would be worse without him, and speaking in the big picture perspective, it would do damage to their newly rejuvenated relationship.

"Hmm?"

A yawn followed his response and she decided it was probably genuine. It couldn't possibly be the only cause of his silence though.

"Did you hear—"

"I heard you, Blair." He pushed her head back down on her chest as she raised it to his closed eyelids. "Go to sleep."

She frowned. "You _haven't_ been listening."

"I have."

Tension clenched inside her and she was truly torn on whether she should abandon the bed or sleep restlessly. She raised herself up, her hand holding her up on the soft mattress.

"I've been listening," he said, running his hand up and down one of her arms.

She was still tense.

He opened his eyes and blinked slowly, as if expecting to be able to see her and disappointed that he did not have 20/20 cat vision in the stark black lighting.

"B…"

Despite herself she shivered those delicious chills. She loved when he called her by that nickname, even if Serena did it all the time.

"Are you sure you've forgiven me?" she asked, propping herself up further in case she decided to bolt. "Because I can go if you need more…time."

He propped himself up and scrutinized her carefully. He was tired and confused and as far away as he could get from actually being mad at her.

"What I need is you," he said deliberately. She eyed him just as skeptically. "I've missed us too." His face softened.

"You did?"

"That surprises you?"

She shrugged.

"You think I liked being mad at you?"

She shrugged again. "If an emotion is strong enough, it's easy to indulge in."

He sighed. "While that may be true…" he turned her face towards him and waited till she looked him in the eyes. "I felt incredibly relieved and pleased when we kissed tonight."

She smiled softly, words unnecessary.

"The first time. And all the other times."

He wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck, his fingertips touching the wisps of her hair, and pulled her to him. He kissed her gently and long, savoring the soft barely there breathlessness that existed in her quiet moan.

"I love you," he whispered, the unforeseen tension in him easing as it escaped her once more. He nuzzled his face against hers as he'd done earlier, 100% sure he could feel the ripples of pleasant shivers running through her.

"I love you too," she murmured as she collapsed on his chest again as he laid them back down. "And I forgive you too," she added a beat later.

"_What_?" he asked, shocked in the most amusing way.

She giggled and that cleared the storm completely. "Just kidding," she said, drumming her fingers down his chest again until they stopped over his heart and her hand flattened on top of it.

He could not think of a response to that, so he abandoned it to the warmth of her lying beside him and her hand on top of his heart. It was so symbolic.

He turned his head in towards her as she lifted hers to kiss him again. She sighed.

"If only I had more energy…I would slaughter you with kisses."

He chuckled. "There's always the morning. You've done your duty for the night."

She smirked and relaxed her head beneath his chin. "I love sleeping with you." She felt him smirk and then smile. "Both types implied." It was almost like she could feel his head growing bigger.

"And I as well," he said cockily.

She opened one eye and saw a bulge forming beneath the covers.

She sighed and then suddenly yawned.

"I believe you suggested the morning was an excellent time to continue our activities."

His cocky smile did not wash away. "I never said otherwise."

Sneakily, she slipped her hand under the covers and took great satisfaction in the gasp that escaped his throat from her unexpected contact with his large throbbing dick. The groan that followed when she stopped after three torturously slow pumps would have been just as satisfying, if not more so, had she not been half asleep, her fingers twitching briefly in his crisp hairs.

…..

A/N: Comment! =D


End file.
